Chapter 2
by Nightmarity19
Summary: Continue of the story
Chat Noir Claws of Shadows Chapter 2

"So you're worried about Marienette continuing to fear the infamous Chat Blanc?" asked Plagg eating cheese.

"Yes, I don't want her to experience that kind of pain ever again so I'm going to get rid of that damn collar" stated Adrian as he went to his drawer and pulled out the white collar akumized by his anger for the safety of Ladybug who was also his lover.

"Uh are you sure that's a good idea? You remember what your dad said right?" asked Plagg getting a little worried.

 _Everytime you get angry you will transform into Chat Blanc_

That stopped Adrian dead in his tracks as he held the collar tightly in his hands wanting to throw it away to end this nightmare but in his mind he knew it would happen no matter what he did. So he kept it in his hands but put it in a lock box and locked it with a key then put the key in a place only he knows about.

"I will keep it in that box as a last resort" said Adrian putting the key under his bed.

"A last resort? Adrian I'm getting worried about you I mean really worried" said Plagg.

Adrian has never heard his little buddy say that he was _worried_ about him at all, he just normally ate cheese and when trouble came he would come but this was different because they all experienced a nightmare no one wants to see again. The whole Chat Blanc thing was going to make him insane which is what his father's last wish was: To see how far he can push Adrian, his own son.

"Plagg I…" Adrian started but couldn't find the words to express.

His little buddy stopped him right there as he understood it was hard to control an akuma power even if you're in the right state of mind. Adrian walked over to the window to watch the city of Paris go about their normal day but something didn't feel right about what was going on, then the thought of what Marienette said echoed through his mind.

 _You have it don't you….you know what that does to you and you know how it can change you._

Adrian punched the wall almost breaking it and he could feel the anger rising within him, this was not good as the akuma collar glowed bright enough for him to see.

 _Everytime you get angry you will become Chat Blanc_

That sudden realization stopped him from getting even angrier but ultimately break down in tears as Plagg flew over to comfort his friend in this dire situation they were in. After all Hawkmoth put him through this was his final send off before Adrian killed the psychotic man. Plagg patted Adrian on the back giving him a bit of comfort then went to grab some tissue so the hero can wipe his tears.

"Thanks buddy" thanked Adrian using the tissue.

"Sure thing, hey maybe you can go into town and see what Marienette is doing right now will that cheer you up?" suggested Plagg.

"Ok that might take my mind off of things" responded Adrian as he got up and walked out of his room with Plagg following him.

As they walked out a loud noise could be heard from down the street as black akuma's flew about causing destruction to every person it came around; corrupting them to be monsters with sharp claws, long sharp teeth and a crazy demeanor. The sight frightened Adrian so he ran upstairs to the roof and looked down at all the monsters the akuma's created.

"Alright Plagg claws out!" commanded Adrian as he transformed into Chat Noir.

He noticed Ladybug swinging from building to building causing confusion to the monsters but was surrounded by them and then a kick to the neck by Chat saved the spotted superheroine then gave her a smile. Ladybug looked at him not saying a word still which made Noir sad; all of a sudden, more monsters came and they were back to back so they used a team up move which was Chat swinging his staff then Ladybug going for a endless helicopter kick to their faces.

"Thanks...for your help Chat Noir" said Ladybug.

"No problem milady" responded Noir being his usual flirting self which didn't impress her one bit.

"You and me are gonna talk after this got it?" demanded Ladybug as she jumped down to cause a shockwave making the monsters back off.

"Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir a pleasant surprise indeed" said a mysterious voice from the distance.

"Who said that?" responded Chat keeping his guard up.

Heather walked up but something was different about her: She wore a kimono with black and red roses on it, heeled shoes, no glasses on but had black sunken eyes with red irises and had tentacle tattooes. The mere sight of her eyes put an element of fear into the hearts into the two heroes, as they looked over at her change of fashion sense which made Ladybug cringe a bit.

"You both look like you've seen a ghost" said Heather as her tattoos glowed.

"Well judging from your appearance you look very cringe worthy" said Ladybug.

"You'll pay for that with your LIFE!" shouted Heather as tentacles wrapped around Mari's legs flinging her into a building and landing on her face.

"LADYBUG!" yelled Noir as he ran over to her but was stopped by a tentacle to the face and used his staff to stop himself.

Chat Noir wasn't about to let someone hurt his ladybug so he charged at her staff blazing avoiding tentacles and clawing her face leaving a scar on her face. He did a flying kick to the face knocking her down to the ground as Adrian grabbed her by the neck then started punching her repeatedly each one getting more vicious than the last one. The more punching he did, the angrier he got which was a bad idea considering he still has that akuma necklace back at his house.

 _Everytime you get angry you turn into Chat Blanc_

Adrian wide eyed then backed up and put Marienette on his back then lept into the air.

"Guess he knows about his little akuma necklace...poor, poor Chat Noir and here I thought you were still yourself" said Heather as the tentacles disappeared into nothing but black dust as she walked away until she was no longer visible.

Adrian opened her window and put her down as she transformed back to normal, tucked into bed, kissed her on the forehead then left with a single tear going down her face. He swung from house to house until he went to the rooftop of his mansion then took his mask off and crossed his arms looking at the sun going down knowing that this was his fault for not saving her again. He sighed until he heard the familiar steps of Heather come up with no scars on her.

"How did you survive that?" asked Chat.

"I have a wicked healing factor Chat Noir but I think I may help you with your little problem" said Heather as she held up the akuma collar necklace he threw away a few mins ago.

"No keep that away from me!" yelled Adrian as he fell to his knees holding his head screaming in pain and agony desperately trying to keep himself together.

His black coat turned into pure white along with his cat ears and mask then when he opened his eyes they were yellow instead of green, just seeing this side of him made Heather have a sinister smile on her face.

"Hello Chat Blanc" said Heather as she walked up to him and put her hand on his chest.

"Hello Heather you look amazing tonight" complemented Chat Blanc as he looked at her then kissed her.

"Don't worry my darling this city will be ours...just you wait and see" said Heather looking at the city.

Chat Blanc's ring was running out of juice and fast because of the transformation so he pulled away then left Heather standing there but she had a smirk instead of being sad. Arriving home, Adrian changed back as Plagg got slammed into a wall hard and slid down the wall with an almost thud if Adrian didn't catch him in his hands.

"Gotcha little buddy" said Adrian with a tired smile.

"Thanks" responded Plagg.

Marienette watched the whole thing unfold before Blanc left to go back to being Adrian Agreste, a single tear burned on her hot cheeks expressing the horrific scene that just took place. She ran off angry and sad at the same time not knowing what to feel right now but she knew one thing: Heather was bad news plus she wanted Cat Blanc to purposely kill Ladybug. Mari was not about to let that happen.


End file.
